


Heat Stroke

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee goes to Comic con in China........pictures get back to Richard and he goes nuts.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild!
> 
> To my Twitter friend (you know who you are) :Thank You is hardly enough for all your help with this. Thank you for being my sounding board and for helping me figure out the first part of this, I am forever in your debt!

Richard is sitting at the tiny table in their kitchen in NY, his cup of tea next to him and he is waiting for the iPad to load pictures. He is impatient and takes another sip of tea, he just returned from doing work for another audio book. He enjoys doing that kind of work and it also keeps him busy, trying to push away the ache he feels inside right now since Lee is gone.

Yes, they spend long periods apart often, it is just part of their normal, but it is never easy and Richard always feels an empty space in his heart until he back together again with the man he has loved for the past 4+ years.

He taps impatiently on the table and takes another sip of tea and then puts the cup down as the pictures pop up on his iPad and he sits up a little straighter. His heart still flutters as the pictures of Lee comes up on the screen and he studies them a bit closer, feeling like he has been punched in the gut as he realizes how Lee looks. They are pictures posted on Weibo from the Meet and Greet from the Comic Con Lee attended yesterday Chinese time and alarm bells start going off in Richard's head as he scrutinize the images:Lee looks really flustered, his cheeks red, his hair is a mess and he looks like he is about to overheat. 

Richard had talked earlier to him and Lee had sent him a selfie, saying everything had gone well, but he was really tired and was going to go to bed early. Richard had gotten a feeling he had left some stuff out, but hadn't pressed him further on it and they had said their goodbyes and I love you's. 

Now the panic is setting in and he enlarges a couple of the pictures and looks at them as close as he can. Fucking shit! Lee doesn't look well at all! Richard glances at the clock on the oven and sighs, it is in the middle of the night in China and he really doesn't want to wake Lee up, he needs his rest. He gets up, walking around the small kitchen, tea cup in hand, wrestling with the uneasy feelings and the worry he feels.

Fuck it, he grabs his phone and sends Lee a text message "please call me, ASAP" and then he waits, looking at the clock every 10 seconds and then back at his phone. Nothing. More pacing and more thinking. 

He goes to call Lee, but then puts the phone down, reaches for it again and sends another text "Lee, please call me, I'm worried!". More waiting, staring, nothing. He throws the rest of the tea out and then starts the fancy coffee maker they got, one that requires a manual to operate, which Lee totally failed to read. It resulted in several totally undrinkable concoctions until Richard sat down and actually read the entire damn thing, cover to cover and then held a demonstration for Lee. Now they both love it and how many different ways they can get their coffee fix. 

Another thing that has rubbed off on Richard, the coffee drinking. He use to prefer tea, but now, more often than not, he will drink coffee with Lee. He hits the button for a rather strong brew and goes back to his iPad, scrolling the Weibo site and more pictures from fans appear. It seems to get worse by the second and when one particular picture comes up, he feels his anxiety level rising even more and then the first tinge of anger.

He stares at the picture, taken from a little afar, showing the tent Lee is standing in and the massive amount of people. Crazy. He scans it for any sign of ventilation and then studies the face of his boyfriend, he knows that face better than even his own. He enlarges it and can see the sweat under Lee's neck and along his hairline and he just overall does not look good.

Richard reaches for his phone again, looks at the clock and then hits speed dial, putting it to his ear and saying to himself "come on, Lee....please pick up the damn phone", it rings twice and then goes to voicemail. Dammit!

He sighs, runs his hand through his hair, which he has let grow up a bit and then through his beard, wrinkling his forehead. He scrolls his contacts and finally hits "Dad2", waiting, but it rings once and goes to voicemail. Shit!

Richard paces some more around the tiny space, actually walking into the hallway, while contemplating what to do next. He is totally in his own thoughts and not watching where he going and soon finds himself against the nearest wall, when he trips over something on the floor. He swears and looks down, seeing a very familiar pair of bright blue sneakers. Shaking his head, he picks them up and then stops, looking at all his sneakers lined up against the wall. Maybe he has a problem and he should address that sometime soon.

Noises are coming from their living room and Carl comes trotting out, looking a little sleepy and curiously walks up to Richard, sniffing him and wanting a few scratches on the head. He pets the old canine and Carl emits a few low, happy grunts when he finds his favorite spot right behind his ear. Richard pets him a few more times and then with a final good slap to his rear, he moves around him, walking back in the kitchen.

Carl follows him and watches him with interest and soon becomes aware that his human is showing signs of some sort of distress. Richard pours more coffee, ignoring the part of his brain telling him that more caffeine will just make it all worse. He fiddles with the iPad and scrolls and stops mid scroll, feeling his blood pressure rising and he actually clenches his fist, trying to reel in the emotions. Another picture of Lee, his face even redder and his hair an even bigger mess. Fuck!

He thinks for a minute and then darts out of the kitchen, down to the little nook in the hall that sort of functions as their office, but is more like a central station for all their papers and crap. Carl follows in a fast trot, pushing past Richard and almost trips him. Richard roars "Carl! You shit head....watch where you are fucking going", but then regrets it immediately when he sees Carl give him the saddest eyes and putting his head down. Richard plops down on the chair and changes his tone "sorry lad, come here.....I didn't mean to yell at you.....I'm just worried about Lee".

Carl scoots closer and puts his head in Richard's lap and looks around excited by the mentioning of his other owner's name. He wags his tail and looks towards the door. This is not lost on Richard and he strokes his head, saying sadly "no, he is not here yet, a few more days..." and he grasps Carl's head and look him in the eye "I know buddy, you miss him as much as I do". The dog whines and puts his head on Richard's thigh while he starts to sort through the pile of papers.

Lee's travel schedule should be here somewhere.....yes, he could pull it up in his email, but he is old fashioned with some things and like to have a paper version. He finally locates it and scans it, looking for the date and what hotel Lee is staying at today.

Reaching in his back pocket, he retrieves his phone, hoping for a message, but finds nothing. He studies the paper again and then types the long phone number for the hotel and then hits dial. He waits impatiently while it finally connects and rings. It rings some more until it is answered at last. Richard listens and his heart sinks, it is pretty apparent he will encounter some language barriers, but this is too important, so he gives it a shot anyway "yes, hello......I'm trying to reach one of your hotel guests........no, hotel guests....visitor.......yes.......a Mr. Lee Pace......it is very important.......no, important" and he grabs the side of his hair in frustrations when it becomes clear he is not going anywhere with this. He sighs and finally admits defeat "okay....thank you" and he disconnects.

He tosses his phone on the desk and buries his face in his hands. Carl senses the despair and bumps Richard's leg and he absent-minded pets him again, letting out a deep breath. Now what to do?

Walking back in the kitchen with Carl in tow, he downs more coffee and then makes it in the living room, plopping down on the couch with his phone and iPad. More scrolling and then he sees the one picture that sends him over the edge. Lee is standing, a sort of glazed look on his face and a hand running through his sweat drenched hair. Richard scans for any sign of a water bottle and can't help but read a few of the comments about the lack of ventilation and water. What the hell is this? And is Lee even ok?

Grabbing his phone again, he hits speed dial to "Home2" and waits until a very familiar voice comes on the line, the comforting voice of his mother in law "Richard.......what a surprise....everything ok? ".

He is so happy someone is finally not only answering on the other end, but it is also someone he can understand. He stands up in a rush and starts to ramble, while pacing their living room floor. "Yes.....hi.......thank god you answered......and not everything is not okay.....have you heard from Lee or your husband? I think Lee is dying.....he looks horrible.......I think he might have had heat stroke, I can't reach him, I'm really worried and I'm angry......I swear I'll sue them into the ground if anything happens to Lee.....is is not suppose to be like this and I don't know.......I". 

Carl is observing his crazy human from the comfort of his basket, watching as Richard trots back and forth, speaking forcefully into the phone and gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Richard?".

He stops on the floor "yes.." and he adds a "ma'm".

The smile in Lee's mother's voice is evident when she speaks again "where are you?".

"Uhmm......at home in the apartment......in the living room".

"Okay, how much coffee have you had?".

"Uhmmm.....a bit".

"Okay, listen to me, go sit down, stop pacing and lets start from the top....slowly, Rich".

He does as he is told, sitting back down and taking a deep breath "sorry.......I'm just worried........but have you heard from either of them? I tried your husband's cell and it went straight to voice mail".

"It's alright, Rich and I know you do and it is good, you love him maybe even more than I do". Richard does smile when she says that and nods, he probably does, he never knew you could love someone as much as he loves Lee. She continues "I talked to them this morning since they are 12 hours ahead of you....they were both tired and Jim said it was a good, but long day. Did you talk to Lee, he said he had talked to you".

"We did, not for too long and he said it was a good day too, but have you seen the pictures from there? He looks awful and over heated?".

"No, I haven't and they didn't say anything.....probably didn't want us to worry".

Richard snorts "probably, but it is bloody awful" and he tabs on his iPad for a few times "I'm sending you a couple on email........let me know what you think".

"I will, but I'm sure Lee is fine.....he is tougher than he looks and Jim would have looked after him".

"I know that, but the fans were saying it was badly ventilated and no water and they were not allowed to give Lee water".

"My husband is a former Green Beret, he would step in if it was too much". Richard listens to her soothing voice and slowly starts to calm down, his tightness in his chest easing a bit and his breathing becoming more even and still. "I just got them.....and yes, he does look flustered, doesn't he?".

Richard feels some of the anxiety returning, just as he was calming down "I told you it was bad" and he gets off the couch again, starting to pace, muttering more to himself that to the person on the other end of the phone "I'll get to the bottom of this shit......I'm contacting his agent and I'll fucking sue.....Lee should never have gone...".

"Richard, hon....calm down.....I'm sure Lee is okay and lets not attempt to sue anyone until we know exactly what happened, okay?".

He reels it in a bit, saying quietly "I know.....I just..." and he gestures with his hand and says helplessly "I just don't know what I would ever do if something happened to him........he is everything to me".

"And you are everything to him too, Rich.....from the first moment we saw you two together.....actually from the first time Lee mentioned you after he got to NZ, we knew this was different". He smiles, always enjoying the reminders of their past, how they met and how his life was never the same after that.

"It is.....and I'm really worried, he doesn't look good".

"I'll tell you what, let me hang up and try to call my husband again, okay? And I'll call you right back".

"Okay" and Richard hesitates for a moment "thank you......take care......love you".

"Love you too, Rich........it'll be alright......." and they disconnect.

Richard stops pacing and lets a deep breath out and then walks back to the kitchen and is about to pour himself another cup of coffee, but then comes to his senses and throws the rest out. He reaches for a water bottle in the fridge and takes a couple of sips, slowly letting the calm try to settle in his entire being. Wandering back in the living room, Carl gets up from the basket and stretches, yawns and comes over, sitting down by Richard's feet and giving him an expectant look. Richard takes pity on him and pats the couch "come here" and Carl happily jumps up and settles next to Richard, who pets the canine all the way down his flank.

RING       RING          RING

He reaches for his phone and can't hit answer fast enough when he sees "Kevin" blinking on his screen. He remembers how Lee had taken offense to his nickname until Richard had made him sit down and watch "Up" and then admitted that the name did fit, given Kevin had very long legs and was very tall.

"Lee, thank god.....are you okay?".

His boyfriend's voice still sounds a bit sleepy and raspy "Rich.....care to tell me why my dad just about banged down my hotel door a minute ago and demanded I get my lazy ass up and call you at once? Something about you being close to a stroke and me dying?".

Richard feels relief washing over him as he listens to Lee's voice and he clears his throat, sounding a little sheepish "well, I might have overreacted a bit, but I saw your pictures on Weibo and you look like shit....why didn't you tell me?".

Lee chuckles "that is exactly why I didn't tell you.....I knew you would freak out".

"Well, I did and was it that bad, I mean....are you okay? Have you seen a doctor?".

"I'm fine.....and if you really want the truth, yes it was bad, the tent was too small, no ventilation and with the humidity, it was just awful and it took forever before we got some water. I felt really bad for the fans though, they had to wait in that heat too".

"Bloody hell, Lee, why didn't you just leave?" and Richard answers the question for him "yeah, yeah...I know, the fans paid and waited.....I get it.......sort of".

"Exactly, but I'm fine, but that is not the worst that happened...".

Richard rubs his face "oh god.......what, Lee?".

"Are you home, can we Skype?".

"Yeah, sure....give me 2 minutes" and they disconnect and Richard reaches for the iPad, setting it on the coffee table and hits connect. It take a little bit until his boyfriend's smiling face appears on the screen, his hair a glorious mess. Richard beams "hey......nice hair". Lee smiles and runs his big hand through it and Richard can't help but follow the movement of the hand and staring at those fingers, knowing exactly what those fingers feel like wrapped around his cock. He clears his throat and wills his thoughts elsewhere, it is NOT that kind of Skype session, maybe later.......

"Thanks, but it is your fault, I was still getting my beauty sleep until my door about came down".

"Sorry, but I was really worried and the more pictures I saw, the worse it got".

"So then you called my mom?".

"Yeah, after I tried you and your dad and the front desk".

"Front desk is useless....I tried to get some extra towels and had to give up".

"Tell me about it" and then Richard is pushed over as Carl steps on his lap and plants a foot and most of his weight right on his crotch, a howl tearing from his mouth "OUCH! Stupid dog.....get off me" and he forces Carl to the side.

Lee is trying not to laugh "you alright, Rich? And why is Carl up on the couch?" and he lifts an eyebrow "did you let him up there?".

Richard is trying to catch his breath and ignoring the pain coming from his lower regions and looks at Lee, saying through gritted teeth "yeah, I'm fine.....no permanent damage done, I think and shut up, I know you let him on the couch when I am not home".

Lee nods "yeah, I guess so, I just feel bad for him" and he makes a face at Carl "hey buddy, how are you?".

Carl wags his tail and gets all excited and barks until Richard hushes him and points to his basket "Carl, that's enough.....bed". Carl licks Richard's face and then trots over to his bed and lays down with a sigh.

Lee laughs, that deep throaty sound that always leaves goosebumps all over Richard "he is a funny dog".

Richard makes a face "easy for you to say, he didn't just squash your most prized possessions" and he shifts in his seat.

"I'll kiss it better when I get home" and Lee smirks.

"Shut up, Lee....please......" and he gives his boyfriend a pleading look "you were going to tell him about this entire trip and how horrid it has been".

Lee puts up his hands in defense "I know....sorry, but couldn't help it" and he gets serious "I miss you".

"I miss you too, love........now out with it, how bad has it really been?".

Taking a deep breath, Lee runs his hand through his hair again and sighs "well, the entire comic con is not well organized and they kept changing the venue and then that dinner I was suppose to have with fans the other night....", Richard nods and keeps listening "well, it turns out that those fans at my table had paid even more, those seats were auctioned off to the highest bidder".

"Bloody hell, really?" and Richard sits up a bit straighter.

"Yeah I'm afraid so".

"Well, that is bullshit".

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I'm making the party responsible return the money to the fans, it just aint right".

"Good for you" and Richard looks at him "has anything been any good?".

Lee grins "hell yeah.....the food, I think I have gained 10lbs overnight, those dumplings are so good" and he makes a happy face.

"I know they are. So what is on the agenda today?".

"Well, we got word that Ai Wei Wei is doing an art thing here, so we are going to go and try see it" and Lee glances at the clock "I actually better get my ass in gear for real.......I'm sorry, baby".

"No, no.....it's fine.......I'll talk to you later, Lee......I'm just relived you are ok and I can't wait for you to come home".

"Me either, Rich.........love you, baby......I'll talk to you soon".

"Love you too, Lee...bye, love" and they disconnect.

Richard leans back on the couch, breathing a huge sigh of relief and then slowly gets up, a smile spreading on his face, realizing Lee is alright and will soon come back home to him.

 

A few days later:

Richard is running around the apartment like a crazy person, tidying up and throwing out empty food containers and just trying to make the place presentable again. He tends to be a bit more sloppy when he is here by himself and after running the second bag of trash down to the dumpster, he swears he needs to get that side of himself a bit more under control.

The bed is freshly made with new sheets and one of Lee's favorite red wines is sitting on the counter, aerating and some delicious take out from one of their restaurants is in the fridge, ready to heat and serve.

He had rushed home after finishing his voice work for the day, happy he has arranged for the next few days off and had grabbed food and stuff on the way home. He had spoken briefly to Lee after he landed in LA and had put his dad in a plane home to Texas. Lee had declared he was going to take a shower in the executive lounge before boarding the plane home to NY.

Richard glances at the clock, he should have landed by now and soon enough there is a text from *Kevin* "just landed, I'll get a cab, see you soon, love". Richard pours two glasses of wine and brings his glass in the living room, sitting on the couch, slight butterflies in his stomach, he can't wait to see Lee.

Carl senses something is up and is pacing between the living room and the hallway, wagging his tail and barking once in a while. Richard tries to distract himself by reading, but it is not quite working. He looks up and pats the couch "Carl, come here boy" and the canine jumps up and lays down, his head in his lap and they sit there for a few minutes.

Richard's thoughts wanders a bit and he thinks back on his life the last few years and how immensely blessed he has been. Work has been satisfying, but his personal life even more so and that was something he never thought would be possible. He had sort of resigned himself to just being single for the rest of his life with a casual hook up here and there and then he went to New Zealand and his life changed forever. He remembers how he felt he had been hit in the gut the first time he saw Lee and they had been introduced. He had stammered something somewhat coherent and walked away from there, the feel of Lee's big hand wrapped around his own, imprinted on his mind forever.

It had been the beginning of a whirlwind romance and almost a fairy tale love story. Richard does not believe in most happy endings, but he is beginning to now. Lee and him had quickly found their way into each others arms and hearts and now it is almost impossible to imagine them being apart. Yes, they do spend time apart due to their jobs and sometimes too much time away from each other, but that might also be why this just works, they both understand what that is like and it makes evenings like this that much sweeter.

The lock on the front door is being turned, announcing Lee's returned home and Carl flies off the couch, barking loudly and Richard follows the excited dog into the hallway just as Lee opens the door. 

Lee is ready for Carl and he bends he tall frame down, after shutting the door, so Carl can jump on him, lick his face, hitting him in the face with his tail as he dances around him in pure happiness. Carl throws himself on the ground, whining loudly and Lee laughs and scratches his belly.

Richard just stands and watches, smiling and taking in the fact Lee is actually here, he is home and the empty space in Richard's heart is filled in again for the time being. It feels good.

Lee gives Carl a final pat on the head "alright, boy......I need to say hi so someone else too" and he stands back up and takes two steps over to Richard, wraps his arms around him and their lips meet in a soft kiss. Richard embraces him and they stand like this for a few minutes, their lips lingering and it slowly grows a little more heated, Lee letting his tongue slip out, gaining entrance into Richard's mouth and soon their tongues are wrapping around each other and they are grabbing at each other's hair. They finally have to break for air, both of them letting out a little laugh, Lee resting his forehead against Richard's and he says softly "hey".

"Hey yourself, Lee" and Richard runs his hands through Lee's hair "how was the trip home? Hungry?".

"It was fine, felt good to shower in LA, it is like you are a new person" and he reaches for Richard's hand, their fingers lacing together "and yes, starving actually" and Richard's leads him in the kitchen, handing him the glass of red wine and he quickly grabs his own from the living room. They toast and Lee's face displays utter bliss when the red liquid hits the back of his throat "mmmm, that's divine.....so good".

Richard grins "yeah, I know" and he makes Lee sit while he quickly prepares the takeout and they enjoy a great meal together. Quietly talking and catching up, their hands touching on the table ever so often, sending each other little smiles. Clean up is a breeze and Lee throws the boxes in the trash and Richard loads their utensils and plates in the dishwater. 

They reach for each other and embrace in the kitchen, their lips meeting again and this time, the passion sort of explodes fast between them, they open their mouths to each other and when Lee pushes Richard against the kitchen counter and their crotches finally line up, a low grunt of arousal can be heard from both. Richard grabs Lee's ass and squeezes, pressing him further against Richard, their erections making contact and it is not nearly enough, too much fabric between them.

Lee ruts against Richard straining bulge and they both moan again, wet, desperate kissing noises filling the space. They both need more, a lot more and Lee finally tears his mouth away, both of them panting heavily and he takes Richard's hand, dragging him down the hall to the bedroom. They enter and Richard closes the door behind them, giving Carl an apologetic look, but also remembering the first time, they had attempted to do sheet gymnastics and Carl had rested his head on the bed, watched them with great curiosity until they had both keeled over laughing and Lee had removed the canine before they could resume their activities.

As soon as the door is closed, their meet again, this times their hands all over each other and they attempt to free each other of clothing while still kissing passionately. Richard looses his shirt first and that is soon followed by Lee's and the feeling when they meet chest to chest, their skin pressed together, never gets old. It is sensual and so arousing. Lee's big hands travel down Richard back, grabbing at his rear and he holds him firmly against him, as Lee thrusts his hips, making Richard groan "ohhh more, Lee......ughhh".

Richard fumbles with the front of Lee's pants, finally managing to get the button undone and the fly down and he lets out a whimper when he realizes Lee is not wearing any underwear "fuck, Lee....did you fly commando all the way from China?" and he reaches in to stroke his swollen cock a few times.

Lee's answer is a bit muffled, Richard's tongue is sort of in the way "mmmphh.....no, just since my shower in LA.......I was really tempted to jack off, but would rather have you coming with me".

Richard twitches in his pants and Lee feels it under his fingers, making quick work of his jeans, shoving them down over his thighs along with his underwear. Richard's cock slaps against his belly and Lee drops to his knees, gently caressing Richard's length with his fingers. He knows every inch of Richard at this point and looks up at him in concern "what's this........did Carl do that the other day?" and he touches a darker spot on the shaft.

"Yeah, he didn't mean to...... ughh....fuck, Lee" and he presses himself against the wall as Lee licks him from base to tip with that amazing tongue of his. He vaguely remembers the first time Lee had blown him in New Zealand, in his trailer and he was so embarrassed how quickly he had come, but felt better as Lee lasted just about as long when Richard had reciprocated right after.

Lee knows exactly what to do with his tongue and he swirls it over Richard's cock with fast movements and then uses the tip to push the foreskin all the way back, exposing Richard's sensitive heard and he almost sobs when Lee takes him in his mouth, licking over him like an ice creme cone "ohhh god.....Lee....shit....urghhhh" and he grabs his lover's hair. Lee moans when the drops of pre cum hits his tongue, sending vibrations all through Richard's pelvic region.  Shit this wont last long either.

Richard looks down and grunts, seeing himself disappear into that hot, wet mouth over and over. Lee looks up at him and swallows him down, taking him in as deep as he can and hollows his cheeks. He reaches up and gently rolls Richard's balls between his fingers and starts bobbing his head a little faster. Richard throws his head back, twisting Lee's hair between his fingers, his other hand grabbing Lee's shoulder. He arches his spine, his entire body tightening like a bow string and when Lee sucks hard and swipes his tongue right under his head and then the slit, he is gone, shooting his load with a deep moan of pure pleasure "Ohhhhhhh Lee!".

Lee swallows it all, easing up a bit, but still keeping a tight fit, bringing Richard as much pleasure as possible. His orgasmic spasms finally subside and he slumps against the wall, letting out a breath and a satisfied sigh "bloody hell..... fuck that was amazing" and he tugs on Lee's hair, pulling him up so they can meet in a heated kiss, Richard tasting the remnants of his release. He looks at his boyfriend in awe and sees Lee smirking "yeah, you are the king of all blow jobs, that fucking tongue of yours should be insured".

Lee breaks into a chuckle, the deep rumbling kind and he kisses Richard's neck "I aim to please".

"Yes you do, but now it is my turn" and he leads Lee to the bed and gently pushes him down. Richard kicks off his pants and underwear and watches as Lee does the same, his big cock standing proud as he lays back down. He licks his lips, Lee cock is like the rest of him, long, beautiful and with just the right amount of girth. Richard had hesitated the first time he saw it, but once he felt what it was like to be fucked with that gorgeous organ, he had forgotten all about being concerned. He scoots up next to Lee and they kiss again, their tongues lingering, tasting and exploring. He murmurs into Lee's mouth "I missed you and you had me worried".

Lee shifts, hooking a leg over Richard's legs, pulling them chest to chest and looking him in the eye "I missed you too and I'm fine....it is water under the bridge now...".

Richard pulls back a little and gestures with his hand "aren't you going to sue or do something?".

Lee shrugs "I don't know.......I'll worry about it later" and he grabs Richard's hand, placing it on his hip "right now I would really like my gorgeous as fuck boyfriend to use his beautiful hands on me".

Richard kisses him "horny bastard" and then he moves that hand down, wrapping it around Lee's erection, tightening his grip as he begins to pump him. Lee moans and moves onto his back, putting a pillow under his head so he can watch Richard. Gorgeous, sexy Richard. Lee loves every inch of him, his broad chest that is displaying a fair amount of chest hair since he is not doing anything at the moment. It reminds him of how Richard looked when they first met, when he was Thorin. 

Lee watches as Richard sits up, his blue eyes roaming hungrily over Lee's body and then he dips down, first kissing Lee deeply on the lips and then starting to nibble his way down his body, over those gorgeous, wide swimmers shoulders, his broad chest and over his stomach all the while still stroking his cock. Lee's abdomen tightens in anticipation and he inhales sharply as Richard finally makes his way to his hard shaft. He kisses the very tip first, making Lee hiss and that turns into a deep growl as Richard moves down and licks his balls and then along the prominent vein on the underside, finally swallowing him down as much as he can.

"Ohhh fuck yes, Rich......so fucking good, more, baby" and he grabs Richard's hair and fists the sheets with his other hand. Richard relaxes his throat and takes him deep, hollowing his cheeks and making Lee whimper in pleasure. This will be over soon. Richard strokes Lee's thigh and then gently pushes his legs apart a little so he has easier access to Lee's sack. He rolls each ball softly and then grips it a bit tighter as he increases the movement of his mouth and tongue. 

Lee arches his back as his body prepares for orgasm and a few more swirls with Richard's tongue coupled with his warm, wet mouth sends Lee over the edge. He gives a warning "Rich...close....I'm gonna shoot.." and he comes hard with a shout "FUCK!", spurting over and over. Richard swallows it all, slowing down his stimulation, but still making sure to bring Lee as much pleasure as possible. Lee finally sags back into the mattress, totally spend, his chest heaving "fucking hell.......god that was good".

Richard finally pulls off and they embrace, their naked bodies intertwining, legs and limbs locking around each other. Nothing needs to be said, they both know how the other person feels. They are one, united and at home in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
